


Birthday Celebrations

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Presents, Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: Pieck gets Porco a birthday gift.





	Birthday Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on Porco's birthday, which is November 11th.

Porco Galliard is used to the presence of Pieck. It’s common to see her inside his room, whether she be resting on his bed or leaning against one of his walls.

However, it’s not that common for Pieck to bring him anything. So when Pieck plants a bottle on his desk while he writes letters, Porco Galliard raises an eyebrow.

With his pen, he taps on the bottle’s clear glass and then turns to the girl currently making herself comfortable on his bed.

“What’s this for?”

Pieck curls up on his mattress in a way reminiscent to a tabby cat. She rests on her side and places her head on his pillow.

“It’s your birthday,” she explains. “I thought I’d actually get you something for once.”

Galliard blinks, confused, “What is it?”

“Gin,” Pieck answers.

Curiously, Galliard takes the bottle off the edge of his desk and inspects the label a little better. “What the hell are juniper berries?”

“Berries from a juniper tree, I assume,” Pieck retorts. She props her head up with her hand and presses her elbow deep into the mattress.

“What does it taste like?”

“I don’t know, Porco, how about you actually try it?” Pieck retorts mockingly.

Pieck’s form of sarcasm is advanced, but Galliard has trained himself to hear it from a mile away.

Galliard rolls his eyes, “Do you really have to call me that on my birthday?” He gets up, bottle in hand, and walks to a shelf on the other side of his room. From the neverending look of playfulness on Pieck’s face, he doesn’t think she’ll stop calling him by his first name, even if it is his day of birth.

From the shelf he grabs an old teacup. Quietly, Galliard uncaps the bottle and pours himself a small bit of gin. Then he takes the one cup into his hand and up to his mouth, where lets himself take a quick, experimental sample.

When he gags on the first taste, Pieck laughs.

“Don’t worry,” she assures, grinning cheekily. “It gets easier to drink after the… erm…  _ninth_  glass.”

Galliard swallows the small bit of gin and lets it come down his throat. It leaves a bit of a burn inside his neck and chest.

“It tastes like rubbing alcohol. Do you disinfect wounds with this stuff?” Galliard questions scornfully, glaring at the bottle.

Pieck chuckles, “You say that like people actually drink it for the taste.” She rolls her eyes, which are nearly hidden underneath her messy strands of dark hair.

Glancing over to him, she reaches her hand out, gesturing towards the bottle encouragingly.

At first, Galliard raises an eyebrow, but soon, her message comes across. He takes the teacup, an extra mug sitting on the shelf, and the bottle to his bed. He sits on the mattress and hands Pieck the mug.

“Where’s the fun in drinking alone?” Pieck claims. She holds her mug up to him.

Galliard pours a portion of gin for her first, then a considerably smaller amount for himself into his teacup.

“Cheers to you, Porco Galliard,” Pieck says, tapping her mug against his cup. “One more year gone and another closer to death.”

Galliard grumbles, “Why do you have to make things sound so cheekily depressing?”

“It’s part of my charm,” Pieck proclaims, winking at him (to which Galliard rolls his eyes at.) “Besides, why else do you think the Panzer boys go crazy for me?”

He sighs. Pieck’s sense of humour seems to be changing rapidly, so much so that Galliard isn’t sure if he’ll be able to keep up with her.

Quietly, Galliard takes his teacup and takes a quick sip. It doesn’t burn as much as it did before, but it goes down just a little easier this time. He starts to think that maybe he can get used to it, but perhaps not right away and definitely not tonight.

In a contrast, Pieck takes her mug of gin to her lips and doesn’t put it down until she sees the bottom. She chugs at it like it’s something easier to drink, like it’s a tankard of ale and not something that tastes like it can strip paint.

Dumbfounded, all Galliard can do is stare and watch as his friend and teammate takes in her hefty drink.

When she’s finished, Pieck grins once more, seeming to be in a certain state of bliss that only the magic of gin can bring her.

Looking to him with a devilish smile, she holds her empty mug to him.

“Hit me again, Porco.”


End file.
